xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth (Injustice Gods Among Us)
In an alternate reality, the Joker destroys Metropolis with a nuclear weapon, killing millions of people, after tricking Superman into killing Lois Lane and their unborn child. A grieving Superman murders the Joker in retribution. In order to permanently eliminate conflict, Superman establishes a unified world government which he leads as its new High Councillor. A war ensues between the forces of Superman's regime and Batman's insurgency. Five years into the war, the insurgency discovers another universe where the Joker's plan did not succeed, and teleports Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern into their world to help them defeat the regime. Batman and the Joker are inadvertently transported during the process. Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern meet the alternate version of Batman in Gotham City, while Aquaman heads to Atlantis to visit the city archives, learning of Superman's descent into tyranny. After discovering that Atlantis had agreed to complete subjugation under Superman, Aquaman confronts several regime members before Aressends him to rejoin the others and assist the insurgents, which includes a heroic analog of Lex Luthor. Batman explains his plan to use a kryptonite-based weapon stored in theBatcave against the High Councillor, but requires DNA samples from the other four heroes to unlock it. After the Joker defeats the main timeline's Batman in a fight, the latter is apprehended by the regime. The Joker then allies himself with the alternate reality's Harley Quinn. Together with the Joker Clan, an underground organization founded by Quinn, they fend off an attack by regime forces led by Nightwing (Damian Wayne) and Hawkgirl. The Joker and Harley Quinn are rescued by the insurgents, who later travel to the Batcave to recover the kryptonite weapon. Meanwhile, back in the main universe, Superman, theFlash, and Cyborg attempt to recover their comrades. However, their attempt accidentally sends Cyborg into the alternate reality, where he joins the insurgency effort. While Cyborg and an allied Deathstroke infiltrate the Hall of Justice to take control over the Watchtower's teleportation system, the rest of the insurgents stage a break-in onStryker's Island to rescue the main timeline's Batman from his planned execution. Superman, aware that the insurgents took over the Watchtower, attempts to destroy it, but fails when Deathstroke overcharges the Watchtower's core to hold off Superman until the teleporters can be used. Luthor's attempt to use the weapon on Superman is foiled by the interruption of Shazam, resulting in his death. Now aware of humanity's determination to depose him, Superman decides to destroy Gotham City and Metropolis to demonstrate the chaos that would arise in his absence. With the weapon rendered useless, the Justice League suggest recruiting their own version of Superman to stop the High Councillor. A large-scale battle between the regime and insurgency erupts. With the help of both versions of Batman, the Superman from the main timeline is successfully teleported into the alternate universe. After defeating several members of the regime, including a subservient Doomsday, Superman engages in a final confrontation against his evil counterpart. He emerges victorious, ending the reign of the High Councillor. Characters # Ares (Earth One Universe) # Arthur Curry(Aquaman) (Earth One Universe) # Arthur Curry(Aquaman) (Injustice: Gods Among Us) # Billy Batson(Shazam) (Earth One Universe) # Bruce Wayne(Batman) (Earth One Universe) # Cyrus Gold (Solomon Grundy) (Earth One Universe) # Hal Jordan (Injustice Gods Among Us) # Joker (Injustice: Gods Among Us) # Kal-El(Superman) (Earth One Universe) # Kal-El(Superman) (Injustice: Gods Among Us) # Oliver Queen(Green Arrow) (Injustice: Gods Among Us) # Princess Diana of Themyscira(Wonder Woman) (Injustice: Gods Among Us) # Victor Stone(Cyborg) (Injustice: Gods Among Us) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:The Universe Category:Multiverse Category:Alternate History Category:Omniverse